


Under Fire

by naasad



Series: Originally Posted on FFN [32]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mando'a, Superpowers, completely made up Zabrak culture, eeth is ooc on purpose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Rex is kidnapped by Separatist geneticists. After his rescue, strange things start happening.





	1. Chapter 1

**BOOM!**

" _Go! Go! Go!"_

" _Hostiles, three o'clock!"_

" _Counting ten-or-so bugs, sir!"_

" _Light 'em up! Take! Take! Take!"_

" _I need eyes on the General!"_

" _Ahead, sir!"_

_Coric looked up to see the distinctive blue flash of Skywalker's lightsaber, ferociously cutting down Geonosians._

" _I've found an access port! Cover me!"_

" _Fives, take a squad and help the general!"_

" _Work faster, trooper!"_

" _Got it!"_

" _Clear the area!"_

" _Jesse, take point!"_

" _Go! Go! Go!"_

" _Let's bring the Captain home!"_

* * *

 

Kix put a gloved hand on the Captain's forehead.

"What's the report, Kix?"

The medic looked up to see a very weary General Skywalker. "His fever still hasn't broken, sir. And monitors show no increase in brain function. It's odd, sir. He has a temperature close to one hundred ten degrees Fahrenheit, but he shows no signs of illness. Well, other than the coma. Not even a sweat."

Anakin sighed. "What was Echo able to recover from the Geonosian hard drives?"

"Genetic experimentation. The report is still generating."

"Could they have done something to give him a higher body temperature?"

"It's possible, sir. We won't know for sure until he wakes."

As if on cue, Rex stirred.

* * *

 

Rex' mind sifted groggily into wakefulness, trying to get a grasp of his surroundings. Consciousness meant tests, but something was different this time.

"Captain?"

Rex blinked, looking up into a very familiar face.

"Can you hear me, Captain?"

"Kix?" Rex asked, voice hoarse from who-knows-how-long without use.

Kix grinned.

"No!" Rex rolled off the gurney, tearing away from several machines in the process, and pressed his back against the wall, trying to get as far away as possible.

Kix took a step back, trying to relax him, but Anakin didn't get the memo.

"Rex…."

"No, this can't be happening," Rex muttered, yanking in distress at the long golden hair that framed his face.

"Captain, you're safe now," Kix said softly.

"No, no, no! You're not safe now!"

"Rex," Skywalker tried again, more firmly this time.

"I'm a danger to you all!" Rex' eyes landed on the blaster sitting halfway between him and his rescuers.

Kix followed his gaze, and they dove for the weapon at the same time. Kix seized it first, but Rex kicked him in the face with surprising new strength. He thumbed the setting to stun and pulled the trigger on himself, crumpling in a heap to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Kix looked to his general, both of them shocked. Anakin ran a hand through his hair, thinking hard. "Keep him sedated for now," he finally ordered. "Let me know as soon as you have something."

Kix nodded.

As soon as Anakin was gone, Fives, Echo, and Ahsoka came waltzing into the medbay. "Hey, Kix," the Commander said cheerily. "How's – Rex?"

Kix picked up the blaster and set it aside, flipping the safety on. "He stunned himself. Come on, ARC boys. One of you move your shebs and help me get him off the floor."

Fives and Echo both moved to life the Captain, only for him to slip out of their hands and float peaceably to the bed. Kix looked over to see Ahsoka still with a hand raised in the air as she tucked a blanket around her captain.

"Oh," Fives said.

"How goes the decrypting?" Kix asked as he hooked Rex back up to the machines he still needed and wheeled the ones he didn't off to the side.

Fives shrugged. "It goes. It's Geonosian, it's going to take a while."

Echo nodded. "We're doing all we can, though."

"I'll say," Ahsoka snorted. "I had to drag them away from their datapads before their eyeballs fell out."

Kix chuckled at that image.

"We found a list of what looks like sets of DNA they gave the Captain," Fives said, defending himself and his brother.

"What did you find?" Kix asked.

"So far only two things," said Echo. "Miralukan and Mustafarian Lava Flea."

Kix raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Make that list your top priority."

"Already done."

"So…," Ahsoka ventured, "why did he stun himself?"

Kix shook his head. "He was ranting about how he was a danger to all of us."

Fives stroked his goatee with one hand – a habit no doubt picked up from General Kenobi. "I wonder - "

"Fives, if you say one more thing about holocomic superpowers, I will punch you in the face," Echo promised, voice level. "They don't exist, and even if they did, why would the Seppies give a clone the advantage?"

"Well, for one, they're not exactly sane."

Echo groaned.

"Or it could have been an accident," Fives continued, undeterred, "and they could've been planning to terminate him, but then we arrived."

"And what superpowers could they possibly give him?"

"Hm." Kix tuned out as the two brothers argued, focusing on sedating Rex.

The inevitable "Please tell him he's delusional, Kix" came just as he finished.

Kix rolled his eyes. "The facts will speak for themselves. It's good to brainstorm, but try not to get so caught up on one idea that you completely overlook another. Eh, Fives?"

"Fine," Fives grumbled.

Echo nodded satisfactorily. "Alright, Commander, we took our break. Come on, Fives, let's get back to work."

Ahsoka sighed as they left. "One of these days, Echo is going to die from screen overexposure; and we'll just find him, holding a datapad, covered in the brains that leaked out his nose."

Kix nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Kix woke in the middle of the night to a disturbingly quiet barracks. The longer he listened, the more stifling the silence became – not even the whisper of a breath. With a sigh, he got up to see what Fives or Hardcase had roped the others into this time.

He checked the mess, the live-fire range, and the gym, to no avail.

"Looking for the others?" Dogma asked, passing him in the hall.

Kix groaned. The fact that dogma had sat out only made it worse. "What have you not been sworn to secrecy about?"

Dogma blinked in confusion, then understanding dawned on his features. "That was one time, sir."

"Just tell me where they are."

"I overheard something about the medbay."

Kix growled and stalked off toward his domain. "If they've touched one thing…!"

The closer he came, the louder the noise. As he opened the door, he recognized it as music.

Troopers stood around the room in clusters, chatting to their hearts' content. "Get Well" banners hung from the ceiling, and the smell of cake and punch was prominent, though Kix had no idea where it had come from. Every so often, a brother moved to the Captain's bedside to strike up a one-sided conversation. Jesse deejayed the different stations in a corner, switching to another every time a new set of infomercials aired.

Fuming, Kix took a deep breath. "ATTENTION!"

Immediately, the party came to a grinding halt.

Kix scrutinized his surroundings. "Who gave the med droids punch?" he demanded, voice lethally low-pitched.

No-one moved.

"Fine," Kix snapped. "If your name is not Hardcase, Fives, Jesse, or Echo, then it would be in your best interest to vacate my medbay now."

A mad rush to the door ensued, with several muttered variants of "Shab! Dogma snitched!" Soon, everyone else was gone, except –

"Tup?" Kix asked.

Tup swallowed nervously. "It was my idea, sir. A get-well party for Captain Rex, sir."

Kix sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright, Jesse, I saw. Fives?"

Fives snapped a smart salute. "Procurement of refreshments, sir!"

Kix raised an eyebrow but moved on. "Echo?"

"Strategic placement of decorations."

"Hardcase?"

Hardcase fidgeted under the medic's gaze. "Well, you see, sir, the droids were being just a bit of a pain in the shebs."

Kix threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "What would Rex do?"

"Let us go with a warning?" Hardcase and Fives asked in hopeful unison.

Kix leveled their hopes with a glare. "Alright, all five of you are going to clean this place until it shines. You have until 0600. Then, in your off-duty hours, you get to be my personal assistants. Well… you four will, Hardcase gets to go down to Waste Disposal."

"For how long?" Echo asked.

"For you four, until I get new droids. Hardcase gets a week – I'm not that cruel."

Hardcase did a victory fist-pump.

"What?" Fives demanded. "Sure, not to him! It can take months for a requisition to get through!"

Kix raised an eyebrow. "Are you done now?"

Fives snapped back to attention. "Yes, sir!"

"Good, I meant to the maintenance workers." Kix looked over all the decorations. "Go ahead and keep the banners up. Your dedication to the morale of your commanding officer is commendable. But no more parties in the medbay, understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" the five chorused.

Kix nodded and turned to leave. "0600, gentlemen. The clock is ticking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because it's always clearer in my head than to my readers, what's going on in the 501st right now, is that as the highest ranking clones left, the medics have taken over. Coric's kind of taking care of paperwork and the Legion as a whole, while Kix is basically left to babysit Torrent Company. So, while he's a great guy who likes to have fun himself, he also has to rein all the crazies in and keep them within regulations. (Like no wild parties in the medbay.)


	4. Chapter 4

Kix tapped his fingers against the datapad as he waited.

Finally, the General walked off the bridge. "Come on, Kix." They made their way to his office, as he muttered angrily about the Jedi council's politics. "We'll be shipping out soon. There's a Seppie 'disturbance' on Enferm."

Kix nodded. "I have the report you asked for. Fives and Echo finally finished decrypting the Geonosian files."

"That was fast," Anakin said, taking the datapad.

"I consolidated it into an easy to read format."

"And in your own words, what do you think happened?"

Kix sighed. "Well… we have the specifics, but they make no sense to me. Apparently, the Captain was subjected to several sessions of foreign DNA being merged with his own. There's a list of the species in there, as well as what they were trying to accomplish with each one. After that, there's a lot of chatter about tests, precautions, and uncontrollability. They also recorded his brain waves as he slept, but for what reason, I have no clue."

Anakin nodded, skimming over the list, eyes narrowing in concentration. "Xandank, attempt at unbreakable skin – PARTIAL SUCCESS. Mustafarian Lava Flea, CLASSIFIED – SUCCESS. Miralukan, CLASSIFIED – SUCCESS. Laboi, CLASSIFIED – SUCCESS. Iridonian Zabrak, attempt at inhuman strength – SUCCESS." He sighed. "So we know then that he has tough skin and more strength than the average human."

Kix nodded. "There's more on the list, sir, but it seems that was only to augment whatever they were trying to accomplish with those five."

"Yes…. Well, Rex did at least get one thing he's always wanted."

"Sir?"

"He's one of a kind," Anakin said. "Keep working on it, Kix. Was that all in the files?"

"Yes, sir."

Anakin ran a tired hand over his face. "I guess Rex will know and he'll tell us what's going on once he wakes up – provided he doesn't have another episode."

"Speaking of which, sir, I am still keeping him sedated, per your orders," Kix said. "When will we wake him up?"

Anakin frowned in thought. "When we get back from this mission. We'll take all the necessary precautions to prevent another episode, though. Could you have Fives and Echo report here? I want to talk over our battle strategy with them."

Kix saluted, sensing a dismissal. "Yes, sir!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Climbing_

_Talking_

_Joking_

_No, the mission_

_Focus_

_Anger_

_Frustration_

_Not hate_

_You shouldn't hate your brother_

_Arguing_

_Quiet!_

_You're supposed to be stealthy_

_Your brother freezes_

_There's a hole in his chest, you notice_

_That shouldn't be there_

_Then he's falling, falling, falling_

_From far above to far below_

_No!_

_Look up_

_A bug_

_You kill it_

_It falls, too_

_It's dead, like your brother_

* * *

 

Rex jolted awake, sitting up so fast, he knocked the syringe out of Tup's hand.

"Whoa!" the surprised trooper yelled.

"Where is everyone?" Rex demanded.

Tup snapped to attention. "Planetside, sir! Fighting Seppies, sir!"

"Which planet?"

"Enferm, sir."

"Where are Fives and Echo?"

"Stealth missio-" Tup yelped as Rex grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to use his communicator.

"Fives! Echo! Look up!"

On the surface, the two ARCs paused in their cliff-scaling and bickering just in time to see a Geonosian taking a bead on Fives.

Rex heard the blaster over the comm and waited with bated breath for a report.

" _Who was that?"_  Fives finally asked.

" _And more importantly, how did you know?"_  Echo demanded.

Rex sighed with relief, relaxing just enough for Tup to yank his arm away.

"That was the Captain," the younger trooper reported. "He woke up by himself."

There was a short silence, then Kix spoke up.  _"Welcome back, Captain. We'll return shortly. Until then, I leave you in Tup's capable hands."_

Tup grinned and turned off the comm before bending down and picking up the dropped syringe. "It's good to see you again, sir."

Rex closed his eyes and laid back down with a grunt that came out more confused than noncommittal.

Tup paused thoughtfully. "Whatever happened, you knew it was going to before it did. I wonder if that's what the Miralukan genes were for."

Rex just breathed and grunted again.

"Can I get you anything, sir?"

Rex cracked open first one eye, then the other, as he thought. After weeks of imprisonment, he really could use his armor nearby, but he doubted Kix would allow it. "Kaf?" he finally asked, unable to keep the craving out of his voice.

Tup saluted and ran off. He returned moments later, kaf in hand.

Rex reached for the source of the delicious smell wafting around the room. The liquid just sat there, sloshing around the mug contentedly – the perfect, steaming, hot –

He recoiled as if struck, panic coursing through him.

"Whoa!" Tup immediately dropped the kaf, shattering the mug, to rush over to the banner that had caught fire and douse it in flame retardant. "Fives really was right…," he mused. "That thing is way too close to the heating unit."

Rex took several deep breaths to calm himself down – in through the nose, out through the mouth – and as he did, he noted the banners hanging from the ceiling. They ranged from "Get Well, Rex" to "Hope You Actually Wake Up, Vod". One particularly colorful one read "Kick This Osik in the Shebs, Captain!" It made him chuckle, dissolving the pit in his stomach for the moment.

Tup rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry about your kaf, Captain. I'll get you another one then clean up that mess."

Rex nodded, closing his eyes and leaning back once more. "It's okay, Tup. I forgot to ask for it iced, anyway."

Tup saluted once again. "Iced kaf, it is! Sir, yes, sir!"

As soon as he was gone, Rex cast an unreadable look at the sodden, burnt bundle of flimsy half-stuffed into the trash receptacle.


	6. Chapter 6

Rex walked down the hallway to General Skywalker's office, relishing in the confines of his old Phase I armor, glad he'd kept it. He was not, however, relishing the meeting he had to attend.

"Debriefing is mandatory," Kix said from behind him, as if he could read his mind.

Rex just grunted in response.

"Captain…." Kix shook his head at Rex' groan. "Well, I suppose that's better. You do realize you'll have to articulate in front of the General?"

"Yes."

Kix frowned. "You are going to actually articulate in front of the General?"

"Maybe."

Kix sighed. "Look, vod -"

Rex stopped him with a potent glare. "Let's just get this over with."

Kix held up his hands in surrender, then knocked, to receive a muffled "Enter."

Anakin looked up as the two clones walked into the room and he smiled. "Good to have you back, Captain."

Rex nodded. "Good to not be imprisoned, General."

Anakin skimmed over a datapad. "Just two or three quick questions, Rex, then you can go back to what you were doing."

"Yes, sir."

"I'd like to confirm Tup's hypothesis that you can see the future?"

Rex hesitated, but he nodded.

"How does that work, exactly?"

"Dreams, sir, while I'm asleep. It's not something I have control over."

"What do you believe the Geonosians had in mind for you with that power?"

Rex pursed his lips, considering a lie. "I was only a test subject. I wasn't expected to survive."

Anakin frowned and probed outward with the Force.

Rex flinched.

Anakin nodded, having found his answer. "Thank you for being honest with me. Are you aware that your DNA has been augmented with genes from the Laboi and the Mustafarian Lava Flea?"

"Yes, sir," Rex said, fighting to keep calm.

"Do you know what they are for?"

"No, sir."

Anakin looked up sharply. "You've never lied to me before, Captain. Don't start now."

Rex set his jaw, taking several deep breaths. "With all due respect, sir, as long as it has no negative effects on the efficiency of my unit, that is my private business. I appreciate your trying to help, but stop." With that, he turned on his heel and left.

Anakin sighed and sat back, wiping his sweaty palms on his robe. "That went better than expected."

Kix glanced between the door and the General. "Sir, that was good?"

"Good enough," Anakin said. "What's your report?"

Kix shrugged. "I think he'll be fine to return to duty, if not full command. I recommend assigning a couple troopers to keep an eye on him, though."

Anakin nodded. "Do whatever you feel is necessary."


	7. Chapter 7

Rex walked briskly through the Resolute, trying to make up his mind about what to do next. His vod'ike would no doubt be happy to see him…. He frowned as another thought crossed his mind and stopped a shiny in the hall. "Have you seen the Commander?"

The trooper nodded. "In the hangar, sir."

Rex nodded his thanks and turned around to head to the hangar bay. He found Ahsoka under the Twilight and walked over to talk to her. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the sparks showering from the tool in her hand. He took several deep breaths, centering himself, keeping calm, then he walked a few more feet. "Hey, kid."

Ahsoka shut off the tool and sat up so fast she banged her head on the hull. "Rex!" She wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed before jumping back, wiping her hands on a rag. "Sorry. There's something wrong with the ignition lines. I'm trying to figure it out, but even Master is stumped. He's going to try to make time to work on it himself sometime soon."

A last spark jumped out from under the ship and Rex took a step backward.

"Rex?" Ahsoka glanced up at him.

Rex shook his head as the spark extinguished. "It's nothing, sir."

Ahsoka glanced down to where he was looking, then back up to his face. She put a hand on his forehead. "You don't look flushed, but you feel like you're running a fever."

Rex nodded. "My body temperature runs about 15 degrees warmer than the average human, now."

Ahsoka nodded. "You didn't come to talk about that, did you?"

"How have you been?" Rex asked before she could ask him more questions.

Ahsoka smirked. "Oh, the usual: scrapping tinnies, keeping Skyguy out of trouble. You know the drill."

Rex chuckled. "Yes, I do. But that's not what I asked."

Ahsoka nodded. "I've been okay, I guess. Tired. I can't wait until the war is over."

Rex nodded.

"You should talk to Fives and Echo. They're both mystified and grateful. They want to know what would've happened if they hadn't looked up when you told them to."

Rex shook his head adamantly. "No, they don't."

Ahsoka looked up curiously, but shrugged. "You would know. What about you? How are you holding up?"

"What can you sense?"

Ahsoka glanced over at her friend. "You're scared," she finally said. "And you're guarded. You're not telling anyone everything."

"Some things aren't meant to be shared."

"Some things should be. Friends are there to help you carry the burdens you can't carry alone."

"And sometimes, those burdens are things you would never put on your friends."

"Rex -"

"I don't want to talk about it, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka held up her hands in surrender. "How was the debriefing?"

"I stay to find out."

"What?" Ahsoka stopped in her tracks. "Why?"

"He was asking the wrong questions," Rex said, a warning in his tone.

"Or maybe the right questions the wrong way?"

"Maybe."

Ahsoka sighed, but switched to an easier topic. "You kept it." She gestured to his long hair.

Rex brushed a few strands out of his eyes, nodding. "I decided I liked it."

"And facial hair, Rex?" Ahsoka teased. "I thought that was something you've always hated."

Rex shrugged. "I've changed."

"Yes, you have," Ahsoka agreed. "I'm headed to the mess now. Want to get something to eat?"

Rex wordlessly fell in behind his Commander.


	8. Chapter 8

"Captain!" Hardcase cried, tackling Rex as he walked into the barracks.

"Hardcase!" Echo gasped. "You can't just hug the Captain!"

"Why not?" Fives asked, smacking Rex upside the head. "He's our Rec'ika."

"Call me that again, and you'll be on latrine duty for a standard solar cycle," Rex growled.

Fives chuckled nervously and took a few steps back.

"Good to have you back, sir," Jesse said, trying to break the tension. "The 501st just isn't the same without Captain Rex at the helm."

Rex nodded in acknowledgement. "Right now, I'm only taking over Torrent. Kix wants me to take it easy."

"Nah," Kix teased. "I just want you to take these di'kute off my hands."

Everyone chuckled at that.

Rex sighed and sat on an unoccupied bunk, fully conscious of the warmth pulsing through the room. He took several deep breaths to steady himself.

"You okay, Captain?" Tup asked softly, sitting down next to him.

Rex gave a tentative smile. "Brothers are a sight prettier than bugs."

Tup frowned thoughtfully. "You haven't once said that you're glad to be back, sir."

Rex did not deign to answer that.

...oOo...

"I'm worried about Rex," Ahsoka panted, parrying her master's strike.

"How so?" Anakin asked.

"He's aloof and frightened. I don't think he wants to be here."

Anakin signaled the end of their exercise, then stood silently with a rare, thoughtful expression. "He was held captive and experimented on - he was a slave - for several months. Now, he has visions of bad things happening to the ones he most cares for. But I don't think he knows the difference between his visions and his dreams."

Ahsoka frowned. "So if it's a dream, and he warns us, thinking it's a vision, we get distracted or end up not doing what we need to, and someone gets hurt."

"Or dies."

"And if it's a vision, and he doesn't warn us, thinking it's a dream, then whatever bad thing he saw comes to pass, and someone gets hurt."

"Or dies."

Ahsoka shot her master a look. "That makes sense, but I don't think that's all."

"He is hiding something," Anakin admitted. "He said as much himself."

"You're not going to find out what it is?"

"He'll tell us when he's ready. Have patience, Padawan. A life of bondage is not an easy one. Let him recover."

Ahsoka tilted her head curiously. "Why are you so invested in freeing slaves?"

Anger and pain flashed strongly behind Anakin's eyes. "I made someone a promise once," he said simply, then skillfully changes topics. "I don't want you pressuring Rex."

"What if that's what he needs?"

"Ahsoka," Anakin said sternly. "Think. Think about what will make him feel safe again. Think about what's best for him."

"I am," Ahsoka muttered, too low for her master to hear.


	9. Chapter 9

Ahsoka watched carefully as Rex walked through the hangar. All around, so many pilots were working on their starcraft, you would've thought it to be Intergalactic Welding Day, and the Captain was clearly uncomfortable.

"Ahsoka," Anakin called impatiently. "Focus."

Ahsoka shook her head, blinking. "What?"

"Hand me that wrench."

Ahsoka slid the toolbox to him with her foot. "Um... I gotta go... use the fresher. Be right back, Master!"

"Ahsoka! The wrench is over there!"

* * *

 

Rex warily watched the sparks reach for him, entranced in his focus. A small hand planted itself between his shoulder blades and steered him toward a maintenance closet, snapping him out of it.

Ahsoka closed the door behind her and sat on a low-hanging shelf. "We need to talk, Rexter."

Rex automatically stiffened into a physical display of resistance. "No, we don't."

"Yes, we do. What did they torture you with?"

"Needles, examination tables, and foreign DNA."

"That doesn't explain it."

"Explain what?"

"Your fear."

Rex crossed his arms and glared from beneath his helmet.

Ahsoka mirrored his pose. "Don't deny that you have one."

"If I didn't have at least one, that would be a problem. To which are you referring?"

Ahsoka raised a brow. "You," she pronounced dramatically, "are afraid of fire."

For a moment, there was silence.

Then Rex laughed. He took his helmet off and threw his head back, laughing in absurd amusement.

"What's so funny?" Ahsoka demanded.

Rex shook his head. "Commander, I have absolutely no reason to fear fire. I quite like it, actually, as long as it's properly contained. I have no clue where you got that idea, but you couldn't be further from the truth."

"You're not telling us everything."

"No, I'm not." Rex fell back into his guarded expression and put a hand on the door handle. "This discussion is over."

"Wait - Rex!" Ahsoka slipped through the door as it closed.

"No, Commander," Rex said, not even looking back at her as he continued walking away.

"But - "

"No."

Ahsoka finally caught up to the Captain's long strides and latched onto his arm. "Just listen - "

"I said enough!" Rex bellowed, tearing out of her grip.

Anakin yelped as something exploded in his face, and Ahsoka rushed to help her master.

"Kriffing ignition lines," the Jedi swore.

Rex took the opportunity to slip away - not entirely unseen.

"Huh. Did you see that?" Flags asked his brother.

Candle looked up from working on their Y-wing. "What'd the General do?"

"Not the General, the Captain. His eyes were red."

"Like he hasn't been sleeping?"

Flags shook his head. "His eyes. They were red, then they were brown again. Should we report it to medical?"

Candle chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Nah, something like that is probably something they already know."

Flags shrugged and the two clones went back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Tup was simply taking inventory of supplies in Medical when he turned to see Chopper in his face. The young trooper yelped and dropped the datapad he had been holding, coming to a sharp salute.

Chopper raised an eyebrow. "You realize we're the same rank?"

"Oh, right," Tup chuckled nervously.

"The Captain's unresponsive in his office."

Tup looked up sharply. "You should really tell Kix or Coric…."

Chopper shook his head. "No medics. Trust me."

"Why me?"

"Compromise. He trusts you. I saw when he came to visit. He doesn't trust the rest of us yet. You've been on duty here long enough to pick up something."

Tup nodded slowly. "Um… Could you…?"

Chopper nodded and picked the datapad up off the floor, noting where his brother had left off. "Hurry."

Tup walked briskly to the Captain's office, ignoring the few shouts of recognition he got from his brothers. When he arrived, he knocked out of habit, then walked through the unlocked door.

Rex sat on the floor, head between his knees, curling an uncurling his fists.

Unsure what to do, Tup sat on the floor beside him, rubbing his arms to keep the warmth in. "It's cold in here, Captain," he said softly, for lack of wise words.

Rex shook his head. "Too much heat."

Tup nodded in fake understanding. "Ah."

Rex didn't move, the tension visible in the set of his shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Again, Tup nodded.

"I yelled at the Commander."

Tup blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"She wouldn't stop asking questions."

Tup promptly shut his mouth. "Sorry."

"You're fine. I'll tell you if you're not."

"Is that why you're in here?"

"No."

"Okay."

The two brothers sat in companionable silence for a while. Finally, Rex unfurled himself, leaning back with a heavy exhale. "It's different."

"What is?"

Rex chuckled drily. "Everything. The Resolute. Me. Everything," he repeated.

Tup cast about in his mind for something meaningful to say. "Sometimes change is good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, like a change in battle tactics. If something doesn't work, we make it better."

"And if something's good? If something's great, even? And then do we change it?"

Tup looked down at his boots, thinking hard. "Yes. We adapt it to fit the situation."

"It's already adapted."

"Impossible. The situation is constantly changing. No plan survives initial contact with the enemy. It's true of everything."

Rex grunted.

"What do you mean specifically, sir? Are you talking about your new power?"

Rex waved a hand in the air. "More like curse."

Tup nodded. "A Jedi might say it's the will of the Force, I guess."

"And what would you say?"

"I don't know, sir."

Rex looked Tup straight in the eye. "What would a brother say, Tup?"

Tup swallowed nervously. "A brother would say… you're setting a new standard? Involuntarily giving us a new edge?"

"Yeah?" Rex asked, disbelievingly. "They should be scared."

"You saved Fives' life."

"I didn't save Gearbox."

Tup looked up sharply.

"I didn't save Tryst. Or Gambit. Or Farren. Or Recall. I saw all their deaths, and I didn't save them."

Tup swallowed the lump in his throat that had risen at the mention of his dead squadmates. "Where were you?"

"What?"

"Where were you when you saw their deaths? Were you in a position to warn us?"

"Irrelevant. I should've found a way."

"Completely relevant. You're limited by your resources, sir. Where were you?"

Rex shook his head. "Geonosis. In a cell. On an examination table."

"You couldn't have. There's a difference between didn't and couldn't."

Rex frowned and opened his mouth to respond, but a resounding explosion shook the entire ship.


	11. Chapter 11

Rex and Tup reached the bridge just in time to hear Skywalker's "Report!"

"Several Confederacy starships pulled out of hyperspace just in front of us!" a frantic clone shouted.

"What's the status of our shields?"

"Shields are down – They were the site of the initial attack."

Rex sucked in a deep breath. "I know why they're here."

Anakin gave his Captain a sidelong glance, then turned back to his command. "I want to know who's on that ship!"

"Ventress." Rex put a hand on his General's shoulder. "I thought it was just another nightmare," he said softly. "She'll board us once she gets the weapons and engines down."

Anakin frowned. "Then we should control when that happens. Admiral! Kill the engines!"

"Sir?" Yularen asked.

"Trust me. Lock all turrets in the forward position and fire at will! Then shut down at random – make sure there's no discernible pattern. If a few of you would like to facilitate a shot that would take down more than one, be my guest." The General turned to Rex. "Where will she board us?"

Rex closed his eyes, trying to remember. "Follow me."

He led Anakin and Tup through the ship to an airlock not far from the barracks.

"Torrent Company, report to airlock Auresh-One-One-Three," Anakin called into his comm set.

Rex knelt, drawing his blasters, and stared at a fixed point on the door, barely noticing as his men trickled in and were briefed.

Tup put a hand on his shoulder. "Sir?"

Rex shook his head. "Just be prepared, trooper."

Tup nodded and knelt behind the Captain. "I've got your six, sir."

Rex gave a small, grateful smile.

" _General, we've shut down the last of the turrets. The Seppie ship is pulling alongside."_

"Well done, man," Anakin said. "Standard Operating Procedure from here."

" _Aye, sir."_

All of Torrent ceased chattering and focused entirely on the airlock door. After a few minutes, there was a noticeable creak and tremble as the two ships were joined. Two red lightsabers appeared at the top of the airlock door and began carving downwards. Anakin reached out with the Force and yanked it away before the offender could finish, then he surged forward, locking lightsabers with Ventress.

Assajj chuckled. "Why, hello, Skywalker, but you're not the one I'm here for." She drew back and used the advantage of his confusion to throw him into a bulkhead.

"Take, take, take!" Rex shouted, years of training and combat taking over.

B1 battle droids pressed through the boarding tube, returning the clones' fire.

It was then that Rex paused momentarily, a hand to his head, seemingly an expression of being overwhelmed. It was enough. He cried out as a droid shot his shoulder.

Tup immediately pulled the Captain behind a bulkhead, covering him as promised. Too soon, Assajj was there, and she used the Force to choke the life out of Tup.

Rex grunted and hefted one of his DC-17s, shooting Ventress in the hand.

She turned to him, then threw Tup away. "Hello, again, clone." She put a foot on his wound, and he cried out again. "Will you come peaceably, or will it take the destruction of everyone on this ship?"

Rex glared, so much hate in his eyes, then his gaze dropped.

"Rex?" Anakin asked, watching the exchange.

Rex shook his head.

Assajj chuckled.

"Don't you dare, Captain. That's an order."

"He doesn't take orders from you anymore." Assajj lifted her foot off of his shoulder and turned, clearly expecting him to follow.

Two B1s flanked the Captain, and one poked him with its blaster. "Let's go, Republic dog!"

All around, the clones stopped, watching their Captain.

Rex looked up, and his eyes locked on Ventress's lightsabers. He took a deep breath, inhaling the heat of the battle around him, then with a mighty shout, he expelled it, incinerating the droids nearest him in a ball of flame, and throwing Ventress several feet away. All eyes on him, he stood, eyes blazing a golden red.

Ventress looked up in terror as he neared. He knelt beside her, holding up one smoking fist.

"Get off this ship."

The Sith ran, leaving the droids to be finished by the clones.

Anakin pulled all his men behind a bulkhead and ordered it closed before turning to Rex as Torrent finished off the last of the droids.

One hundred forty-five souls looked up to the Captain with some mix of fear and respect.

Finally, Skywalker spoke: "Well done, Captain Rex."


	12. Chapter 12

Kix carefully examined Rex as he bandaged his shoulder. "No burns."

The Captain looked up sharply, but he nodded. "What use is a pyrokinetic who isn't flame-proof?"

The medic nodded slowly. "I'd like to take some blood."

Rex chuckled darkly. "You can try. Unbreakable skin, remember?"

"Near-unbreakable," Kix corrected with a pointed look at the Captain's shoulder. He pulled out a needle and disinfectant. "Hold still."

"Rex!"

Rex flinched and the tip of the needle snapped off.

Kix cursed.

Ahsoka bounded up. "Echo showed me his helmet vid! Can you show me how you do it?"

"I can't control it," Rex snapped.

Ahsoka took a few placating steps backward. "I'm sorry."

Rex sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, Commander, I am. What happened at the airlock was a fluke. I've never been able to do anything that powerful, and the only times I've been able to do anything have been when I'm upset – angry, afraid, hurt, sad, and etcetera. Like in the hangar."

Kix paused. "Tup said a banner caught fire when you came to."

Rex nodded. "I sense the heat around me, gather it inward, and direct it outward. Sometimes, in a focused blast, causing flame or explosion; sometimes, not. Point of ignition varies."

"The temperature in Skywalker's office?"

"Yes."

"What do you think will happen now?" Ahsoka asked.

Rex shrugged. "I'll probably be sent to Kamino for dissection. After all, if they can have a whole company of super-strong, nearly-indestructible, pyrokinetic seers, what use is just one? 'Discovery requires experimentation.' And if they can't, well… I'm not exactly standard issue anymore."

"Kaminiise are sticklers for perfection," Kix agreed.

"I won't let that happen!" Ahsoka's gaze hardened with fury.

"There's nothing you can do, littl'un," Rex said gently. "They have the right to recall a defective product."

"There has to be a loop-hole," Ahsoka insisted.

"That's what I'm looking for." Kix tapped the broken needle. "I have a theory, but it might be wrong. I don't want to give any false hope."

"What is it?"

"Don't, Ahsoka," Rex warned.

Kix shrugged. "My back-up plan consists of you technically being the Geonosians derivative work, but the other one has a greater chance of a positive outcome."

Ahsoka tilted her head curiously. "There's going to be a hearing of some sort, isn't there?"

"Yes," Rex answered. "General Skywalker is required to report things like this directly to the Jedi Council and the Chancellor. Since a Kaminoan clone is involved, they'll have representatives there as well. And since I can't control this, cost-effective options are slim."

"And you?" Ahsoka turned to Kix.

"Changes were made to his genetic makeup, and I'm the only medical professional to have examined him since then. Not to mention, I'm what civvies would call his 'primary physician' or 'primary care provider'."

Ahsoka shook her head. "It's not fair."

"Many things aren't," Rex agreed. "What specifically?"

"You said this is largely because you can't control it, but you didn't ask for it."

"No, I didn't. But," Rex said with an air of finality, "it's my power now, and that makes it my responsibility. Like one of Fives' holocomic superheroes."

Kix groaned. "Great. Now we all owe him. I'll be taking that blood now, Captain."


	13. Chapter 13

Rex stood in the second's position – behind and to the left of General Skywalker. In the vents above him, he could sense three heat signatures; presumably, they belonged to the Commander and the two ARCs.

Exactly two minutes before the meeting started, Kix rushed up, datapad in hand. Anakin gave the medic an interrogative look, and he nodded an affirmative. The General visibly relaxed.

"Incoming transmission from Coruscant," the deck officer reported.

"Play it," Anakin ordered.

From behind his helmet, Rex slid his gaze over each person present: Chancellor Palpatine, Senator Burtoni, Chief Scientist Se, and Generals Yoda, Windu, and Kenobi. These were the ones who would decide his fate.

"I suppose this is more a board of inquiry than a formal hearing," the Chancellor said, by way of opening. "Clone Captain CT-7567, please tell us what happened to you and exactly what you can do."

Rex nodded, maintaining attention. "Some months ago, I was captured by hostile Separatist forces. Their original intent was to torture me for information; however, all clones have undergone extensive training in resistance to interrogation. When their efforts failed, they reassigned me to a research team as an expendable experiment. The researchers were attempting to create a new species with devastating powers. Since clone genes are engineered to be easily manipulated, they succeeded.

"I have strength far beyond that of the average human – not so far that I could lift, say, a Venator-class destroyer, but perhaps a Delta 7B Starfighter. My skin is impervious to most weapons, as well as flame-proof. Occasionally, while I sleep, I have visions of the future. I am capable of pyrokinesis, which I cannot completely control."

The Chancellor nodded slowly. "General Skywalker, do you have any thoughts to share?"

Anakin glared defiantly at the Kaminoans. "I believe Captain Rex is fit for command still."

"Do you have any proof of it? Have you tested CT-7567 since the incident?" Se asked.

Anakin came close to snarling. "No, ma'am."

Se nodded gracefully. "Without proper observation and documentation, we cannot make any claims as to CT-7567's ability. I recommend the unit be recalled to Kamino for study."

"I am agreed," said the Chancellor empirically.

"Just like that?" Skywalker demanded. "Your Excellency, it seems you came to a decision before this meeting began."

"I did, Anakin. There are simply too many unknowns."

"Masters?" Anakin implored.

Windu shook his head. "There's nothing we can do, Skywalker. As Commander-in-Chief of GAR forces, the Chancellor has the final say in the matter."

"If I may, sirs?" Kix asked, making a show of humility.

"Ah, Kix," General Kenobi said, recognizing the medic. "Go on."

Kix nodded. "Are you familiar with the Miraluka species, sirs?"

"Of course," Windu said, folding his hands behind his back. "Born without natural eyes, the Miraluka rely on the Force to see. Many are also renowned for their visions, though not as well known as the Iktotchi."

"That is correct, sir." Kix briefly consulted his datapad. "Miralukan genes were used to facilitate the Captain's foresight. After obtaining General Skywalker's permission, I tested his blood for midi-chlorians." He took a deep breath. "Captain Rex, CT-7567, has a midi-chlorian count of approximately one hundred three units per cell."

The Chancellor looked startled.

"This marks him as a possible Force adept. Furthermore, chronologically, he is only eleven years old – a mere two years older than General Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker at the point he was accepted into the Jedi Order for training. And while that may have been a special case, Captain Rex was bred, born, and raised in an environment in which attachments were not permitted." Kix paused. "Concern for previously formed attachments is the reason an age limit was set, correct?"

Smiling, Kenobi nodded, while all the others simply looked flabbergasted.

"In which case, jurisdiction over this matter falls solely to the Jedi High Council."

Finally, Nala Se regained her voice. "CT-7567 had a vatmate – did he not? Such units often had close bonds, whether or not it was permitted."

"My vatmate's dead," Rex said, looking to Kenobi. "As are all of my original squadmates, and as will be all my other brothers. Death is inevitable, especially for clones. Compassion allows us to work as a unit. Attachment potentially makes us a danger to ourselves and our company."

The three Jedi council members shared a look.

"Convene the council, we will," Yoda said. "Requires much discussion, does this. Hm, yes."

"In the meantime, I suggest we go with Nala Se's recommendation," the Chancellor made one last play.

Surprisingly, it was Windu who refused. "Kamino no longer has any business in Captain Rex' affairs. He is in capable hands for now." He turned to Anakin. "We will contact you again when we have made a decision."

Anakin bowed. "Thank you, Masters. Your Excellency."

With that, the transmission terminated.

Rex let out a shaky breath.

"Wow," Kix said, almost reverentially. "More of us should get kidnapped and experimented on by Separatists."

As the weight of Windu's words sunk in, the room turned pleasantly warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just heading it off here, Rex WILL NOT become a Jedi. His Force-sensitivity is incredibly low, barely just there enough to allow the Council to wrest control of the situation away from Kamino and the Senate. The entire point of this when I started it was because I was sick of seeing Jedi clones. It's an overdone plot, imho.


	14. Chapter 14

Echo and Fives sandwiched Rex between them in the mess the next day, and Ahsoka sat across from the three clones. "That went well."

Rex grunted. "Yes, but what happens now?"

Fives laughed. "You become a Padawan."

"I don't think so. And they're still talking. How long does it take to convene the council, Commander?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Maybe a day, maybe two, maybe even a week. It all depends on the member's postings. But, regardless, you have Master Obi-Wan on your side. The worst that could happen is that you're assigned back here as a 'civilian advisor', given 'recently recycled' armor and weapons, and 'heavily relied upon' in combat situations."

Rex almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. "A clone civilian?"

"Hey, you heard the man!" Fives slapped the Captain on the back. "Kamino no longer has any business in your affairs."

Rex glared and wordlessly gestured to his sling.

Fives quickly moved to Ahsoka's side of the table.

Echo chuckled at his brother's antics. "With all due respect, sir, they can't get rid of you. They need you to keep Fives and Hardcase in line."

Rex shook his head in amusement.

"Republic transport approaching. Captain Rex to the hangar."

Rex looked up at the announcement. "I have a feeling they've decided my fate."

As he stood, the two ARCs stopped him, clasping his forearm Mando-style. " _K'oyacyi_ ,  _vod_."

Rex nodded. " _K'oyacyi_."

"May the Force be with you!" Ahsoka called as he walked out the door.

* * *

 

In the hangar, Anakin was talking with an Iridonian Jedi. They paused their conversation when Rex jogged up. "Ah, Rex! This is General Koth. He offered to train you to control your powers."

Eeth nodded. "You will not be trained as a Jedi, but you will be my apprentice. You will maintain your rank of Captain for now."

"Honestly, sirs," Rex said, "this is better than I expected."

Eeth grinned. "And faster than anyone expected, too."

The three men chuckled.

"I was on my way to rendezvous with my new command at Kaliida Shoals Medical Center. Many of them, I hear, are bored and causing trouble."

Rex noted the way the new General's eyes sparkled at that comment, and he smiled. "I'll pack quickly then, sir."

Eeth nodded and shook his hand firmly. "I look forward to working with you, Captain. We'll discuss our structure of command when we reach Kaliida, what with two captains and all."

Rex saluted and jogged off to his quarters.

Ahsoka was waiting for him. "No fair! You get Master Koth! He's one of the fun masters!"

Rex raised an eyebrow at that. "Because being Skywalker's Padawan is so dull."

"Fun, Rex, I said fun. And he's famous-"

Rex coughed subtly.

"- he trained the Howlrunner."

Rex nearly dropped the tray of medals he was packing. "He trained Sharad Hett!? His tactics were one of the first we learned!"

Ahsoka smirked. "You're drooling."

Rex gave her his best 'I'm not amused' glare.

"You're leaving, sir?"

Rex looked up to see Tup in the doorway. "I'm sure it's only temporary."

"Sure?" the younger trooper asked. "Or  _sure_?"

"The former," Rex answered as Ahsoka slipped outside to wait.

Tup took a step inside the room, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Permission to hug you, sir?"

Rex looked up in surprise, then shook his head, bewildered. "Get over here,  _ad'ika_." The two brothers briefly embraced, then Rex pulled away. "Keep an eye on everyone for me. Try to help Kix stay sane."

"I will."

"Good." Rex slung his duffel over his good arm and squeezed Tup's shoulder. " _K'oyacyi_."

Ahsoka fell in step beside Rex as he made his way to the hanger. "That was sweet. He looks up to you like a father-figure, you know?"

Rex just shrugged, unsure of how to respond.


	15. Chapter 15

Rex watched from his position by General Koth's side as the  _Vigilant's_  troops fell into formation. Their armor was unpainted – Kamino standard – but he could pick out the experienced fighters with barely a glance. Several had a very familiar air to them, including the other Captain. "I still don't think this is the best way to meet him. He'll view me as an intruder to his command."

Eeth gave him a reassuring smile. "Any problems either of you have with the other you can bring to me. But I can assure you that infighting will frustrate me greatly, and no one enjoys the company of a frustrated Iridonian."

Rex grunted thoughtfully. "That's true."

Eeth chuckled. "Come, I think it's time for me to address the Troublemakers." He walked down to the floor, and all the clones came to attention. "At ease. Please, be seated." He sat cross-legged on the floor, and after a few bewildered glances, the clones followed suit. "Ah, that's better. I am General Jedi Master Eeth Koth, and I am a wild, dangerous Iridonian." He grinned, showing his teeth.

A ripple of unease wafted through the ranks, and Rex bit back a chuckle as he realized what was happening.

"At least, that is what I am to my enemies. You are not my enemies, are you?" Eeth held out his hand, palm up, in a gesture of peace. "No, you aren't. My enemies are the Separatists.

"On my homeworld, there is a legend of how the first army came to be. Once, there were ten brothers. Each fought eachother for land, food, and survival, save for the eldest. The eldest brother sat in the father's house, mediating between his younger siblings. Many quarrels were settled by his input, though he only gave it when asked. When all ten brothers were threatened by a pestilence of foreigners, it was the eldest who united them and their sons. And the only reason they successfully repelled the invaders was because their leader was their brother first and foremost. He listened to them, he loved them, and he cared for their needs. Ever since, that has been the duty of all commanders. That," Eeth concluded, "is my duty to you.

"On the battlefield, I am your superior, and it is my prerogative to keep you alive by making snap decisions that you obey without question. In any other situation, my door is always open, whether you have a suggestion or a favor to ask or you simply wish to talk."

All the men nodded, clearly both impressed and confused. Rex knew most of them wouldn't take the General up on his offer.

"Now, I came because I heard you were making trouble, and I want to help you make trouble for the Separatists instead of the medics."

"Much appreciated!" someone yelled from the back.

Eeth laughed. "You're welcome! Anyway, there is one issue that must be addressed before we move on. I seem to have two captains." He gestured for them to stand with him. "Captain Rex of the 501st Legion has been temporarily assigned to me for special reasons. If you wish to know more, you may ask him yourselves. Captain Keeli-"

Rex moved like light, punching Keeli and sending his helmet flying halfway across the room. " _Shabuir_!"

Two squads were immediately on their feet, and there was a disapproving glint in General Koth's eye.

Keeli gestured for them to stand down, nursing his jaw. "Good to see you, too,  _vod'ika_."

Rex reached down and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him into an embrace. "I thought you were dead, Ori'kel."

"This is your vatmate?" Eeth asked, not missing the term of endearment.

Rex pulled away and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Eeth smiled. "Then I suppose you'll share command just fine." His smile turned into a feral grin. "Now, come on, Troublemakers, let's go kick some Seppie butt!"


	16. Chapter 16

Rex wasn't sure how he'd found himself pinned to a table in the mess, but it was eerily reminiscent of his cadet days.

"Say it!" Keeli grunted, struggling to keep his brother down. "Say it!"

"Never!"

Keeli growled and recaptured a stray wrist. "Say it!"

Rex frowned with concentration as his armor heated up.

Keeli yelped as he came into contact with the hot duraplast alloy and jumped back.

Rex immediately seized him in a headlock. "You say it!"

"No fair! Cheater, you used your powers!"

"You never said I couldn't. Now say it!"

Keeli flailed around uselessly before grabbing Rex by the leg and trying to throw him off balance. The two hopped around the room. Then General Koth walked in, and they immediately came to attention. "Sir!"

Eeth raised an eyebrow. "I suppose there's nothing suspicious going on here, is there?"

"No, sir."

"Not at all."

A small smile played at the corners of Eeth's mouth. "I see. Carry on."

As soon as the Jedi was gone, Rex had Keeli in a headlock again. "Say it!"

Keeli heaved a dramatic sigh. "Fine…. Rex is the Supreme Lord of Everything Awesome."

"And?"

"And the best  _little_  brother I could ever possibly hope to have."

Rex ignored that jibe. "And?"

"And better than me in every possible way."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And?" Rex insisted.

"And…," Keeli trailed off, trying to think of something to say. "And a very sore loser!" he shouted, twisting out of the headlock and pushing Rex into a table, which exploded on contact.

Rex tackled Keeli to the ground, shielding him with his body. As the smoke alarms started to ring, the two brother rose to survey the new crater in the mess hall floor.

"Kriff…."

* * *

 

Anakin cackled at the security footage he was viewing then turned to the hologram of Master Koth. "Yeah, I got it. Although, I've never known Rex to be like that."

Eeth smiled. "People tend to be more carefree around their family. My men, especially. They're a clan – I believe they call it an  _aliit_  – and I encourage and expect them to act like one, rough-housing included. Although, I do draw the line at infighting. That will not be tolerated."

Anakin nodded. "How's Rex doing with his powers?"

"Much better. He knows his own strength now, though there were very few instances with that. His pyrokinesis is harder. He's very careful, and instances like the exploding table happen not very often, but more so than I would like." Eeth frowned. "He's been seeing troubling things in his visions, lately, but he won't tell me what they are. He feigns nonchalance, but using fire seems to disturb him. Captain Keeli tells me he wakes several times a night, occasionally screaming."

Anakin steepled his fingers, trying to look thoughtful. "What can we do to help him when he returns?"

"So far, control has all been about centering and awareness. We've been meditating, and I've been teaching him barehanded Jeras Kasii. It blends quite well with his more focused fire blasts. As for his visions…. Just be available to talk when he's ready. And to listen."

Anakin nodded slowly. "Thank you, Master."

"It's my pleasure, Skywalker." Eeth seemed to glance over to his door. "I must go now. May the Force be with you."

"And with you. And for future reference, blackmail of this sort," Anakin tapped the datapad, "can be forwarded to Lieutenant Fives, ARC-27-5555."

Eeth chuckled. "Will do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Rex is, in fact, learning to be a firebender.


	17. Chapter 17

_Fire_

_Fire all around_

_You know, instinctively_

_Not your fire_

_You did not do this_

_Who, then?_

_A scream_

_Someone has perished_

_A brother_

_Screams all around_

_Screams, and then stillness_

_Screams mean death_

_You cannot help these brothers_

_You run_

_Run to life_

_Maybe you can still save some_

_You run_

_Run away from the screams_

_But they follow_

_Because you're screaming, too_

* * *

 

Rex snapped awake, a scream still on his lips. He gasped for breath, and ran a hand over his face. He heard Keeli turn over in the opposite bunk. "I know you're up."

"Excuse me for being worried about my  _vod'ika_ ," Keeli replied good-humoredly.

Rex just grunted, massaging his temples with one hand while the other fisted in the blanket beside him.

"The same one?"

"Always. It probably won't go away until it happens."

"Well, forgive me for wishing death on some poor soul, but I hope it happens soon. I need my sleep, and so do you."

"An entire ship full of brothers," Rex mumbled.

"What?" Keeli asked, not hearing.

"Not just some poor soul," Rex said louder. "An entire ship full of clones. They were dying all around me…."

"Was there anything you could do?"

Rex shook his head. "I'm trying to figure out how it happened. Maybe then it can be prevented."

Keeli stood. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To see the General."

"Keeli…."

"Up!" Keeli ordered.

Rex raised an eyebrow. "That hasn't worked on me since we were sergeants."

Keeli rolled his eyes, ducked into his brother's bunk and threw him over his shoulders in a fireman's carry before marching out into the hall.

"Put me down!"'

"Really, Rec'ika? That hasn't worked on me since we were sergeants."

"Don't ever call me that again. You know I hate it."

"Actually, I had forgotten that, but thank you for reminding me, Rec'ika."

"I will murder you."

"Rec'ika."

"I will set you on fire."

"Rec'ika, Rec'ika, Rec'ika."

Rex rolled his eyes and deadweighted, making sure Keeli was lifting his entire weight.

When they reached the General's door, he was already waiting for them. "Ah, Rec'ika, how may I help you and your… pack-eopie?"

" _Ne'johaa_ ," Rex grumbled.

Keeli chuckled. "Rex has a question for you, sir."

"Does he now?"

"No."

"Yes, how exactly might one go about getting more details from a vision?"

Eeth's teasing expression faded.

Rex twisted backwards off Keeli's shoulders, bringing them both crashing to the ground.

"Ow," Keeli grunted.

"Why don't you come in, Rex," Eeth said, waving him in, "and give your pack-eopie a break."

Rex crawled out from under Keeli, tripping his brother as he tried to stand. "Yes, General."

Once the door was closed, Eeth started rummaging through his belongings.

"Sir?"

"Ah, here it is!" Eeth triumphantly held up a candle. "Would you mind?"

Rex glanced at the wick, and it lit. "I wonder if I could put out fire by gathering all the heat inward and dispersing it over a much wider area."

"Now there's a good idea."

"It would come in handy in a fire hazard like this," Rex said, gesturing to the room.

Eeth chuckled sheepishly. "I'll be the first to admit that I'm not the most organized of Jedi," he said as he cleared a section of the floor. "Have a seat."

Rex sat down cross-legged and began taking deep breaths.

"Focus on your vision. What was it about?"

"I was on a ship. There were screams – carnage everywhere. I was running forward, and away from the screaming. I need to learn how it happened."

"Hm. Well, this time, try to make yourself walk in the other direction."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is all my work from FFN transferred over, finally!


End file.
